leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 02
Turmoil in Freljord ;Nomad Princess Mauvole dead; new leader swears fealty to Ashe Bob Nashahago reporting from Rakelstake, Freljord The freezing tundra of Freljord is rapidly boiling over with a tense confrontation, as the current standoff between the three tribes that have dominated the region for decades suddenly finds itself at a possible conclusion. One of the rulers of the three tribes that control this region – Princess Mauvole, the Ice Dervish – was found dead in her quarters three days ago in the city of Rakelstake. The elders of her tribe determined the cause of death to be natural, which cleared the way for the new Princess, , to claim her throne and the title of Ice Dervish. In Princess Lissandra’s first act after her coronation, she stunned her new subjects as she swore fealty to another of the three Princesses of Freljord: . In addition to her royal status, Ashe is also a well-known champion within the League of Legends. In her coronation speech, Lissandra pleaded with her people that the time had come to unite Freljord under a single banner. "For too long, we have endured hardships from external politics and internal strife. Today is the day that the citizens of the Freljord choose to end this madness, and it begins from within. It begins when we, the noble tribe of the Ice Dervish, put the needs of our people above the needs of our pride and recognize Princess Ashe... as the true power to lead Freljord, united and strong." Lissandra’s words have seemingly swayed her kin; her coronation speech was warmly received by her tribe, and her tribe’s elders have each signaled their solidarity with their Princesses’ desire for unification. Plans have been made for Lissandra and Ashe to convene in Rakelstake within the month. The road to Freljord unification is far from secured, as the third of the Freljord Princesses – – remains fiercely adamant in her opposition of the other two. "It's clear the Ice Dervish has lapsed in judgment and succumbed to the manipulations of the Frost Archer. The 'united Freljord' the naive Lissandra speaks of is nothing more than a totalitarian state wherein she kneels at the right hand of the tyrant. So long as I draw in breath, the tribe of the Winter's Claw will never sully its name next to those of such conspirators." Upon issuing this announcement, Sejuani retreated to isolation with the elders of her tribe. This has caused concern amongst the members of the other tribes in that she may be readying for war. When questioned about the matter, Ashe issued the following comment: "We pursue a future in which our children do not have to fear their far-removed kin, and we may live again in peace in this land. Nevertheless, we Freljordians have borne the bite of countless winters, and we have not forgotten how to endure." Why We Summon ;The Editor-in-Chief addresses the summoning layman Senior Summoner Ralston Farnsley commenting from the Institute of War I do not think it premature to declare the premier issue of the Journal of Justice a success. Not to sound vainglorious, but this was certainly no surprise to me when reading the copious amount of feedback we received. I genuinely feel that this success is accredited to you, the summoners of the League of Legends, and the enthusiasm you have for this publication. What was surprising to me, however, was the rapid growth of the JoJ outside the summoning circles of the Institute of War. People from all walks of life are looking to the JoJ as their leading source of information about Valoran and beyond. For that, I thank them – and thank you, summoners, for your continued patronage. It is important for us to be open about our dealings – both with the Journal and with the League of Legends. As we arbitrate a multitude of sensitive and complex political issues from our client city-states, we sometimes forget the true reasons why the League even exists. With each passing day, fewer of us remember the horrors of the last Rune War – the fifth in a series of cataclysmic confrontations involving powerful magicians who put their own interests above all else. These fools would rather have ruled over a wasteland of twisted magic than share a responsible mantle of governorship. Imagine if our beautiful world had succumbed to these petty tyrants! What would Runeterra be like had those who would destroy us all been left to lead? That would be a world not worth living in. For those new to the Journal and those new to the ways of the League – this is why we summon. We summon to resolve the conflicts of individuals and city-states who, if left unchecked, would use terrible magic against one another. We summon to regulate the use of magic by a civilization that has proven itself incapable of self-regulation on five separate occasions. We summon to ensure that there is a world to hand to our children that is as blessed and as bountiful as we enjoy it today – and have done so for the past twenty years. Starting with the next issue, the Journal of Justice will answer select questions from you, our readers. Before this begins, however, I felt it especially important to speak plainly about the stakes of what we do. The League is more than a simple court of arbitration. It is the foundation of security and stability that we all have come to depend on for nearly twenty years. It has a proven track record of success. Who amongst us would have imagined the day when the likes of Demacia and Noxus would agree to settle their disputes without going to war? This is why I summon... for peace. Anti-Yordle Sentiment Rising in Noxus ;Revelation of proposed law stirs non-human outrage Tobias Drumm reporting from Noxus The Noxian High Command is secretly considering a request to ban yordles from within the Noxus city boundaries, reports an anonymous source close to the High Command. The Journal of Justice is the first to reveal that Noxus' Witherwood Arcane College has presented this request to the High Command, along with a secret report claiming that such a ban would protect Noxian citizens from an unspecified "contamination." The Witherwood report also claims to have significant evidence that all of Runeterra’s non-human sentient species are in fact deformed descendants of ancient human tribes. Of particular note is the report’s alleged final claim, that this deformation was the result of the tribes' failing to use sufficient quantities of magic in their development, while more "enlightened" civilizations – human civilizations – kept better control of mystic energies and retained their "human purity." While our source promises the anti-yordle request is sure to be rejected as secretly as it was proposed, the fact that the Witherwood report is being read at all is typical of predatory Noxian attitudes. At least one High Command officer was reported saying, "Guess we better use more magic, so it’s not our children turning up with fur." History Professor Josin Darawee of the Grand Demacian University expressed great concern over the Witherwood report. "These claims are preposterous! Firstly, five minutes’ study of history proves that non-humans have existed on Runeterra as long as their human cousins. Second, to imply that increased sorcery makes its users MORE safe is the worst kind of delusion, an attempt to turn the horrors of the Rune Wars into nothing more than 'we’ll hit you first!' No surprise it’s some of Noxus' magical weapons consultants that 'discovered' it!" The abuse of yordles and other non-humans in Noxus has been a source of longtime concern, although it usually takes the form of harsh attitudes on the Noxian street rather than official pressure. Away from the city, non-humans such as the Great Barrier minotaurs have historically been as likely as humans to face Noxian raids. Noxus' small community of non-humans, mostly visitors to the city, appeared to have no knowledge of the Witherwood report. Yordles in particular refused to comment, although several that were interviewed were then seen rapidly packing their belongings. League Champion , speaking on behalf of Noxus, denied that the Witherwood report was ever made. She added, "Noxus has always treated every contributing member as fairly as they deserve. Really, would any Noxian official even leak such an absurd story to the news, or expect to live if he did? Instead of repeating obvious Demacian lies, any yordles afraid their people are being mistreated in Noxus should sign up for our northern barbarian-pacification campaign to remind us how clever those little hands are in aiming a weapon." UnaVoidable Musings (Believe Me, I’ve Tried) ;Inquiries regarding the League’s latest oddballs L.B. Briskes commenting from My Living Room Any good sideshow needs its freak, right? After all, without bearded ladies and three-armed giants, how else could we abide calling ourselves normal? Naturally, when the peculiar made his controversial debut in the League of Legends, it did not falter my derisive scoff. We've certainly seen stranger and more sensational things in Valoran. When arrived with his amusing doomsday prophecies and mystically purple bag-of-tricks, I barely paused whilst trimming a pesky hangnail. However, the advent of – and now – positively jars my otherwise blissful contemptibility with uninvited questions concerning their allegedly otherworldly origins. All claim – some vocally, others visually – to have traveled from the malevolent, ominous, and above all, spooky Void. Evidence supporting these claims varies haphazardly from the occasional summoned bug-critter to the wanton engorgement of man- or minotaur-sized objects, but the facts seem to merit a moment’s consideration. Stories of the Void can be traced back to the lost city of Icathia, a place with about as much proof that it ever existed as you find competitive yordle high-jumpers (rockets excluded, cheaters). The believers generally agree that Icathia was located in the Southern half of Valoran somewhere, though details become muddled there. Many explorers have struck out to discover the place, but the only fact their findings universally corroborate is that just about everywhere south of the Great Barrier is malevolent, ominous, and spooky. The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence, but surely after so very many forays into the southern wilds, someone would have found some lingering scrap of an entire civilization, right? Well that discounts the appreciable number of pioneers who have never returned. Furthermore, the fringe Void fanatics submit theories of magical intervention, citing cases in which explorers have reported time discrepancies from their travels, as though days were stolen. I have experienced similar time discrepancies myself, and in the following mornings I often find empty bottles or glasses that I swore were full the night before. Intrepid journalist that I am, I ventured to Summoner's Rift after an exhibition match for any comment from the aforementioned champions which would quell this nagging curiosity and restore the apathy I’ve come to enjoy. Cho'Gath’s and Kog'Maw's comments were tantamount to projectile vomit, both in eloquence and relevance...also literally. Malzahar only grinned in the sort of manner I’ve come to expect from serial killers and postmen, promising that I’ll "soon learn everything I need to know." Though I never mentioned my investigations of formulas to sterilize people afflicted by idiocy, I do hope he is correct. Kassadin offered perhaps the most insightful response, stating, "You do not understand that which you seek." He provided further useful information, "Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw cannot be trusted." My spittle-soaked boots wish I’d conducted this interview first. So laden with this deluge of knowledge, I’ll leave you as informed as you were prior to reading my article, which I can only assume means that - if Malzahar is truly correct - you’ll also have an inoculation coming. The Loyal Heart Beats Eternal ;A commentary on Noxian philosophy, service, and League Champion Sion Richor Ebony commenting from Noxus It has been said that as one ascends to power, one loses friends. While one can debate the merits of humility until the sun hangs low in the sky, suffice to say it is no secret that my homeland, the principality of Noxus, has acquired more than its fair share of partisans over the years. Regardless of your personal feelings towards the High Command, however, there are few who could challenge our dedication to the loyal. For the sake of illustration, allow me to cite the example of the Noxian warrior known as . A staunch supporter of our Eternal General, as well as a soldier of high regard, Sion’s fervor on the field before his accident carried him to victory in many battles. His fame and renown spread to the far corners of Valoran, and even where his name was not revered, it was rightfully feared. It could be said that the very quality that made this warrior’s career also brought it to its end. Sion zealously engaged a Demacian force that was a bit too well-entrenched – even for a warrior of his considerable skill. He was captured and executed. His body was sent back to Demacia as an accolade to the so-called justice of King Jarvan III. But respect for the dead takes many forms, and Noxus does not so easily abandon its own to adorn the battlements of an insolent enemy in tribute to foreign law. Galvanized by their champion’s heroic death, the assassins of Noxus – under the command of Katarina, the famed Sinister Blade – undertook a dangerous mission to recover Sion’s mortal remains. The Demacian propaganda machine may try to spin whatever fantastic story it wishes; our successful venture is plainly now a matter of public record. In Noxus, for a true soldier, death does not have to be the end. The necromancers of the Bleak Academy have ways of preserving the ardent. Within Sion’s still heart, that same rage – that same glorious fervor that had made him the unstoppable juggernaut he was in life – still burned. Even now, Sion serves Noxus. He shall always serve Noxus – an eternal champion of our banner, stalwartly defending the interests of the state on the Field of Justice. This is his just reward for a life of dedication to the advancement of the Empire, and to the glory of the High Command. This is any true Noxian loyalist’s ultimate reward. Forever strong! References de:The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 02 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 02 期 Category:The Journal of Justice Issues, Volume 1